Kitten Serenity
by kokatsu na tenshi
Summary: Usagi is turned into a kitten at an early age and given to Mamoru as a gift. What happens now?
1. Prologue: Kitten!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm not sure where I got this idea but it amused me. Please read, and tell me what you think. The amount of positive reviews will help me decide whether or not to continue this or not.  
  
Kitten Serenity Prologue  
  
The excited Usagi danced around the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to tell her what kind of sibling she had. 'I do hope it's a girl! But a boy is good too!! Oh I wish the doctor would hurry up. Maybe I should go look for mommy myself.'  
  
Usagi watched as her father just stared into space, seeing nothing, and decided to sneak off with the roses she had for her mother. Soon she was lost, and was near tears. 'Now what?' she thought miserably.  
  
The sound of crying then reached her ears, and not being able to bear it, she looked for the source. Looking in a nearby dark room, Usagi saw a boy about three years older than she was sitting on a cold hospital bed, head down. Quietly going in, she rested her hand on his and put her head in his lap. "Don't cry," she said softly.  
  
The boy looked down at her, startled, "Wha-?"  
  
"Don't cry," Usagi repeated, "For today is a happy day. I become a big sister!"  
  
Mamoru looked down into his lap, "Today is a sad day for me. My friend leaves soon, and I have nothing to give him."  
  
Usagi looked down to the roses she carried, "We got these for my mommy, 'cause she's having the baby. I don't think she'll mind if she only receives eleven out of the twelve."  
  
Pulling out a thornless red rose, Usagi handed it to Mamoru and turned around to skip away, not hearing Mamoru's soft thank you.  
  
Usagi was soon found by a nurse and returned to her father, who had a joyous look upon his face. Usagi grinned at her father, 'he didn't realize I was gone he was so worried.'  
  
"Ne, Usagi-chan," her father said, "You now have a baby brother."  
  
"Yay!!!!!" Usagi shouted, happy that the waiting was over.  
  
"You will be free to take them both home in a few days," the nurse said, "We are still running a few tests to make sure he is healthy."  
  
"May I see my wife?" Kenji asked.  
  
The nurse nodded, and Kenji picked Usagi up to go see Ikuko. When they got in the room, Usagi wondered why her mother looked so tired, but shrugged it off in the excitement of wanting to know about her brother.  
  
Ikuko laughed at her daughter and answered Usagi's questions until Kenji told her to be quiet. Shingo was brought in for a while, and then taken out as it was time for Kenji and Usagi to go home. "We'll be back to pick you and Shingo up in two days like we agreed," Kenji said.  
  
Ikuko nodded, and fell asleep. Kenji ushered Usagi out the door and to the car. That night, Usagi dreamed of the boy she had met, and wished that she could make him happy.  
  
*Two days later*  
  
Usagi bounced around the waiting room as she waited for her mother and brother to be wheeled out in a wheel chair. She tried to go looking for the boy again, but got caught so she settled for being happy that her mom and brother were coming home.  
  
When Ikuko and Shingo got there, Usagi tried to bounce into her mother's lap, but was stopped by her father. Usagi pouted a bit, but then rushed around the chair, looking at the mechanics.  
  
"I knew I should have paid someone for her to terrorize," Kenji said, sweat dropping as he watched his daughter.  
  
Ikuko laughed, "She's just excited. She'll sleep like a rock tonight though."  
  
Kenji laughed and picked up the three year old. "C'mon Usagi, time to go."  
  
Usagi squealed and clung to her father's neck, praying that he wouldn't tickle her like last time. As she was seated in the car, Usagi looked over to Shingo, who was sleeping peacefully. "Mommy, when can I play with him?"  
  
Ikuko sighed, "He'll need to be a little bit bigger before he'll be able to play the games you do Usagi. Until then I want you to make sure he stays out of trouble."  
  
"OK mommy," Usagi said, looking out the window, "It's raining really hard."  
  
Kenji nodded, "It's hard to see."  
  
Suddenly Ikuko screamed, and Kenji veered off the road, and off a cliff, missing the car that suddenly sped around the bend.  
  
First, Usagi felt the stomach dropping sensation of weightlessness, and then pain. Darkness followed, as she flew from the car, thinking only of her baby brother.  
  
*** Some time later***  
  
Usagi awoke to the feeling of rain and sound of sirens, and realized that she didn't feel hurt at all. "What's going on? Wait a minute."  
  
Usagi looked down at her hands, and was surprised to see fur covered paws, one with a golden line running across where her wrist would be. Looking at the rest of her body, she saw a kitten's body where a human one should be, and spotting a reflective surface, she ran to it. 'I can't be a cat!' she thought examining herself.  
  
Scratching herself, she realized that it hurt too much to be a dream. 'Mommy said dreams can't hurt you, and I hurt so it can't be a dream. Wait a minute, this belongs to our car!'  
  
Usagi ran and soon found the rest of the car, her parents' bodies being unloaded in plastic bags from it. 'Where's Shingo!?' Usagi thought, searching frantically.  
  
Movement caught her eye, and she saw the carriage Shingo was being carried in. Creeping over to it, she felt a hum of power that quickly disappeared, and suddenly heard Shingo's crying.  
  
"Hey! There's a baby over here! Looks like a newborn," one of the paramedics yelled.  
  
One of them walked up to Shingo's carrier, and looked inside. "The baby's ok! It's a miracle!"  
  
"We had better get him to the hospital to make sure though," another warned.  
  
The paramedic nodded, and then caught sight of Usagi, who was trying to keep pace with him. "A gold and white kitten," he mumbled, "You must have belonged to this family."  
  
The paramedic picked her up, "Maybe you'll be able to make someone else happy. I know a young man that looks like he needs a friend and would take care of you, I'm sure. He'll be going to the orphanage soon."  
  
Usagi kept quiet, not quite sure what the man was talking about, but glad she was with her brother.  
  
"Better not let our superior's catch you with that cat."  
  
The paramedic just nodded, and stuck Usagi in his shirt. "I figure Mamoru could use a good friend though. He leaves tomorrow."  
  
"Give it to him then."  
  
'I've got to stay with Shingo!' Usagi thought, trying to struggle. She mewed pitifully as she realized that she couldn't get out of the paramedics grasp. Soon she was taken to the front of the ambulance, so that the paramedic would be able to just take her home after arriving at the hospital. Usagi fell asleep during the ride, and did not wake up until she was at the paramedic's house.  
  
"Alright kitty, let's get you some milk," the paramedic said kindly, "I know you've got to be hungry.  
  
Usagi yawned and stretched, watching the paramedic as he went into the kitchen. "But I wanted to stay with my brother," she whined pitifully.  
  
The paramedic ran back into the room, "Hello? Is someone here?"  
  
Usagi looked at the man surprised, 'Wait a minute, cats can't talk, so how did he understand me? I'd better keep quiet until I figure this out.'  
  
The paramedic shrugged and went back into the kitchen. Usagi spotted a mirror, and jumped atop a small table to see into it. Staring at her reflection, Usagi found herself looking at a small white kitten with blue eyes, golden ears and two golden stripes running along her sides. What surprised her most of all though, was the golden crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
A warm hand then picked her up, and placed her on the ground along with a bowl of milk. 'I might as well eat and go to sleep,' Usagi thought, licking the milk like she saw other cats do, 'Man this is hard to do.'  
  
Soon Usagi had gotten her fill, and jumped up on the couch to sleep.  
  
The next day, Usagi was awakened by the paramedic and taken back to the hospital. "C'mon kitty, it's time for you to go to a new owner."  
  
Usagi gave him a baleful glare, and lay down in the front seat. Soon they were at the hospital, where Usagi saw the sad boy from before. He looked rather downcast, and Usagi wanted to cheer him up.  
  
As soon as the paramedic opened the door, Usagi ran out of the car and up to the boy as fast as her kitten legs could take her. The boy looked surprised at the kitten, but picked her up, petting her. Usagi licked his hands when they got close to her face, and was rewarded with a chuckle.  
  
"Well looks like she knew who she was going to after all. I found this kitten near a crash site, and figured you would take good care of her Mamoru."  
  
Mamoru nodded, "Thank you."  
  
The paramedic took the two to the orphanage, and left them there. Mamoru named his new kitten Serenity, and was started to accept his amnesia better. Time passed, Usagi, now Serenity, grew to love Mamoru, though she was still a cat. When Mamoru was ten, he found out his cat could talk.  
  
Serenity dreamed. She was looking for her friend, Mamoru and couldn't find him. Soon, she happened upon a beautiful garden where she saw a grown Mamoru with a beautiful girl that looked like a princess. Mamoru kissed the girl and turned to leave, not noticing the small gold and white kitten trying to catch his attention.  
  
When Mamoru disappeared, the beautiful princess turned to the small kitten, "Hello little one."  
  
"Hello," Usagi answered, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm you," the princess answered, "And you must remember your past with him always. One day you will no longer be a cat. You must protect Mamoru from the evil that is coming, and destroy it. Only you can."  
  
Usagi looked stunned, "What do you mean? What's going to happen? What do you mean remember?"  
  
The princess smiled sadly, and suddenly a battle appeared in place of the garden. Usagi screamed as she saw Mamoru, who she now knew to be Endymion, die.  
  
"Mamoru!" Usagi screamed, standing up quickly, her fur puffed out.  
  
Mamoru stared at Usagi, eyes full of wonder. "Serenity," he breathed, "You can talk?"  
  
Serenity looked around, and quickly calmed, realizing that she was still in the orphanage. Looking up at Mamoru, she nodded as sheepishly as she could, "I don't think it's a good idea to let others know though."  
  
Mamoru nodded, picking up the small cat, "You can sleep with me. I'll keep away your nightmare."  
  
Serenity just nodded, falling asleep in Mamoru's arms.  
  
Author's Notes: How was that? If I get enough good reviews, I'll continue, starting with Serenity meeting Luna, and Mamoru's strange dreams. I would be calling Usagi Serenity from then on also. Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 1: Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Notes: Well. I did get a few reviews ^^. I think I'll continue. A few things. Serenity knows things about the moon kingdom... and what part she played. She knows better than to advertise it though, especially towards Mamoru or her other allies.  
  
Posted 11/2/03  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Kitten Serenity Chapter 1  
  
Serenity awoke to the sound of Mamoru's alarm and his groaning. Yawning, she jumped over Mamoru's form and moved up to the dresser to turn off the alarm. As she did, she heard Mamoru moan a name, and turned to give him an odd look. 'He's been having weirder and weirder dreams lately, though most seem to pleasure him. I wonder if he would have been such a pervert if I wasn't here.'  
  
Serenity snorted at that last thought, 'He probably would have been more of a pervert without me here to look after him.'  
  
She proceeded to his head and started to lick his cheek, hoping he would wake up without her having to yell into his ear. Sure she was quick but the yell he gave was scary when he jumped and it always gave her a headache until late afternoon. "C'mon Mamo-chan, get up." She said, trying to get him to wake up.  
  
"No more hime, I've got class in the morning," he moaned, "Though I wouldn't mind after class."  
  
Serenity blushed, a mighty achievement for a cat, and then got slightly miffed. "MAMO-HENTAI!" she screeched, quickly jumping under the bed when he jumped.  
  
'That was totally not what I had in mind,' Serenity thought as she streaked towards the kitchen from under the bed.  
  
"SERENITY!!!! What was THAT for?"  
  
Serenity shook from her place under the kitchen sink and prayed that he would be nice and leave the window slightly open so she could get out of the apartment for a while. 'Man he sounded scary. He shouldn't have been dreaming of things like that. I mean come on, I'm flattered but how do I know that he'll like me human? Come to think of it would I know how to act human?'  
  
She heard Mamoru grumbling as he got out a bowl and some cereal and proceeded to eat some breakfast. Then she heard him leave for the bathroom and proceed to get ready. Only when she heard the front apartment door shut did she venture from her hiding place, not knowing that she was being watched.  
  
Mamoru watched from the shadows as his best friend and pet cat stepped from her hiding place in the kitchen. She fell for the trick every time and it amused him to no end. 'This will teach her to wake me up like that,' Mamoru thought as he prepared to pounce. Serenity realized it was a trick as she heard Mamoru's slight chuckle and decided to play along until he pounced.  
  
Serenity counted in her head until she knew that Mamoru would come out and try to catch her. As she predicted, Mamoru came in low to scoop her up and she avoided, jumping and bouncing off his head. She landed on the couch and turned to see Mamoru face first on the floor, and slowly picking himself up. She laughed, not being able to stand his funny position.  
  
Mamoru glared at her as well as he could from his position and then stood up and shook his head, picking her up and setting her on his lap. "That wasn't very nice earlier," he admonished, trying to keep her laughing down, "I'm not a pervert."  
  
Serenity giggled, "Yes you are, you were moaning and groaning and going 'Ohhhh yeah, keep it up.'"  
  
Mamoru turned red and scowled at her, "That's still no reason to wake me up like that. What if the neighbors heard you?"  
  
"So they'll think you have a girlfriend over that agrees you're a pervert."  
  
Mamoru sighed and looked at the clock, "Alright then, I've got to go. Please don't cause any trouble today."  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes and looked to the balcony door, which he had left slightly open for her. 'No time like the present,' she thought as she wiggled her way through the small crack in the door. Soon she was through and hopping from balcony to balcony well on her way down to the ground. As she reached the ground, she started humming a beautiful tune from her memories as a princess. It wasn't long until she was near the park, eager to see if she could find that special flower in the garden again.  
  
As she neared the entrance, a slight scuffle between three kids and a cat caught her attention. 'What do I do?' Serenity thought, slightly panicking, 'Wait! I know.'  
  
Serenity got up on the fence and started shouting rather incoherently, effectively scaring the children away. Serenity smirked to herself, and jumped down to inspect the cat they had been picking on.  
  
The black cat just laid there, a couple of band aids on it forehead. "Oh! Poor kitty. Let me get that band aid off your head."  
  
Serenity grabbed the band aid with her teeth and pulled, spitting it out as soon as she had it off the other cat. When she turned back to the other cat, she noticed its red brown eyes and crescent moon. 'Luna!' Serenity thought, remembering from her dream, 'It has to be! But I was told to keep the fact that I knew a secret.'  
  
"Artemis?" Luna asked incredulously.  
  
Serenity shook her head, "Who's Artemis? My name's Serenity! Were you once a human too? Is that why you can talk?"  
  
"Huh?" was all Luna could say.  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes. "My name is Serenity, not Artemis. I was a human at one point but after my parents crashed on the way home from the hospital, I got turned into a kitten."  
  
Luna studied the girl sighed, "You were probably meant to be one of our Sailor Scouts meant to search for the princess then."  
  
Luna looked at the ground and frowned. She was startled when Serenity nudged her and meowed. A step behind them alerted Luna to the fact that someone was there and she jumped, turning as she did so.  
  
"Hello Serenity! How's Mamoru-kun?" asked a red headed girl as she picked Serenity up. Serenity just purred as the girl pet her. The red head looked down at the other cat. "Who's this? Too bad momma wouldn't let me take care of a cat. Do you two want to come to school with me?"  
  
Serenity purred and nuzzled the girl's neck, then giving Luna a pointed look, asking her to follow. The girl held an arm out to Luna, who decided it would be ok and jumped up to the girl's shoulder. "Naru-chan!"  
  
Naru turned to see Umino running towards her and sighed. "Hi Umino."  
  
The two talked on the way to school with the two cats purring on the way. Luna noticed the way Serenity paid attention to what they were talking about and wondered why she was listening to all the gossip. Soon the two got to the piece of information Serenity was waiting to hear.  
  
"My mom's having a big jewelry sale today. I was real surprised that she all of a sudden decided to have one," Molly said.  
  
"Would you like me to buy you something Naru-chan?" Umino asked, looking hopeful.  
  
Serenity sweat dropped and noticed the school ahead. She jumped off, followed by Luna. Serenity watched the two go and then turned to Luna. "You said I might be one of the scouts?"  
  
Luna nodded, and Serenity continued, "Since I was in a horrible car accident, my power may have been trying to save me until the time of awakening. Maybe you hold the key to help me change back."  
  
Luna looked thoughtful, "Maybe if I gave you your transformation brooch. The way your power feels to me would be that of Sailor Moon's. Well, that and the symbol on your forehead."  
  
Serenity giggled and then motioned for Luna to follow. "We'll go somewhere so no one will see us."  
  
Luna nodded, and followed Serenity to the park. When Serenity nodded that it was safe, Luna produced Sailor Moon's transformation brooch. "I'm not sure how this will work," Luna said, "But normally you would hold up your hand and yell 'Moon Prism Power, Make Up!'"  
  
Serenity nodded and picked up the brooch between her paws. "Let's give it a try! Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"  
  
A sudden flash of light made Serenity human and the transformation took place. Soon she was standing in a Sailor fuku with pink bows and a short blue skirt. "Alright! I'm human again!" she yelled.  
  
Luna looked rather proud of herself and started when Sailor Moon slumped down on the grass. "Oh no!" she wailed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luna asked, confused.  
  
"How am I supposed to explain this to Mamo-chan? 'Hi I was your cat but I'm human now. Can I still stay with you?'"  
  
That took Luna completely off guard, "You don't have a place to live?"  
  
Sailor Moon shook her head. "I told you didn't I? May parents died in the car accident. Only my baby brother and I survived. I don't even have clothes to wear."  
  
Luna face faulted rather hard, another extreme accomplishment for a cat. "Why didn't I think of that?" she muttered to herself, "Detransform and see what happens."  
  
Serenity nodded, and did so. She returned to cat form, the brooch fitting itself on her collar magically. Serenity groaned, "I was looking forward to being human too. Oh well! At least I can be so part of the time! And I don't have to go to school!"  
  
Luna face faulted again. As she picked herself up she asked a question that had been bugging her earlier, "Why were you listening to the two gossip earlier?"  
  
Serenity shrugged, "I wanted to know what it was like for her to be human. That and I know Molly's mother doesn't do spur of the moment things. I was confirming a notion I had. Since this is rather sudden, I think something's wrong at the jewelry shop."  
  
"Then let's investigate," Luna said, "Where is this jewelry store?"  
  
Serenity sweat dropped, "Did your owner just move here or something?"  
  
Luna sighed, "I just woke up from stasis so excuse me."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Luna! I didn't mean that the way it sounded! I'm really sorry honest!"  
  
Luna just shook her head and waited for Serenity to lead. Serenity did so, pouting. They arrived before any of the shops had opened and Serenity sighed, "We're going to have to wait another couple of hours before we can investigate or Naru's mom will notice us coming in. She got mad last time I came in on Naru's shoulder."  
  
Luna nodded and looked around, "There's not a window we can use?"  
  
Serenity shrugged, "We can look but I doubt it."  
  
Luna just started around the building checking out all the windows, Serenity following. Luna found a window looking in on the basement and gasped. Serenity followed her gaze and gave out a strange growl. "That's Naru's mom! Now I know something's up!"  
  
"Like you said, we'll have to wait," Luna said.  
  
Serenity frowned, "Naru's my friend, even if she doesn't know that I can talk. I've got to do something."  
  
Luna shook her head, "We ought to come up with a plan. We have time before the stores open."  
  
Serenity frowned and ran back around to the front of the building, staring at the door as if willing it to open for her. Luna shook her head and grabbed the other cat's collar, dragging her away. When they reached a park, Luna let her go.  
  
"The best we can do at the moment is sneak in when it's busy and when the youma shows its true colors kill it. If we just barge in there, it will give you a bad name and the youma will win."  
  
Serenity snorted, "So you're saying that the best we can do is let it drain a few people and attack it when it's dark."  
  
Luna nodded, and Serenity sighed, consenting. Then she frowned, "You know after all that I'm not really sure I know how to fight."  
  
Luna face faulted and Serenity sweat dropped. "It's not my fault," she muttered, turning away from the black cat, 'I wasn't a scout in the Silver Millennium. This is a great disguise though, the Dark Kingdom wouldn't even think about the princess fighting them as a blue blooded scout.'  
  
Luna just shook her head at the other cat and then realized something else. "My memory is rather blocked," she told Serenity, "I don't know how you're supposed to fight either. I was rather hoping you would remember when you transformed."  
  
Now it was Serenity's turn to face fault, while Luna sweat dropped.  
  
"Guess we'll wing it then," Serenity murmured as she picked herself up, "Until then, there's a great place for a cat nap in this park and the gardener always holds scraps for me. Let's go! I can show you the town tomorrow but I feel like I ought to rest before I go into a battle."  
  
Luna shook her head and then followed Serenity to her designated place, finding it was indeed warm and a great place to nap.  
  
*Ten Hours and One Feast Later*  
  
Serenity saw the sun setting and looked over to Luna, who nodded. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"  
  
Soon Serenity was Sailor Moon, and she and Luna moved across the roof tops towards the jewelry shop. They dropped to the front door to find customers passed out everywhere and the youma strangling Naru.  
  
Sailor Moon was shocked, "Let Naru-chan go!"  
  
The youma's head turned all the way around without it moving its body. "Who're you?"  
  
Sailor Moon was silent for a moment before she introduced herself. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. On behalf of the moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
The youma laughed, "I think not. Arise my slaves!"  
  
The people passed out on the floor began to rise and slowly moved towards Sailor Moon, attacking with whatever they could. Sailor Moon dodged, trying to avoid the people and not hurt them. All her years as a cat started to show as she moved agilely through the crowd. She was, however, heavier in this form than in cat form, and she eventually tripped, falling against a pillar.  
  
"Oh great! Luna what do I do?!" she cried, eyes becoming watery.  
  
Luna didn't have an answer for her right away and Sailor Moon screamed, the ornaments in her hair flashing. The zombified people dropped to the ground, losing all of their energy and Sailor Moon stopped screaming, startled.  
  
The youma's armed stretched towards Sailor Moon, claws extended. She shrieked, and a rose stopped the youma. Sailor Moon looked towards where the youma came from and saw a man in a Tuxedo and a mask standing there. 'He looks like Mamo-chan,' she thought, staring.  
  
The youma growled at the interruption and Tuxedo Mask introduced himself, while Serenity's heart pounded. "Sailor Moon!" Luna hissed, "Use your tiara! Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
Sailor Moon got up and used it, quickly dusting the youma. She turned back to where Tuxedo Mask was and watched him leave, saying he enjoyed the show. 'Endymion,' Sailor Moon thought, 'Definitely Endymion, but he doesn't seem to know who he is.'  
  
"Sailor Moon, let's go!" Luna yelled in her ear.  
  
Serenity jumped and rubbed her ear, "Alright Luna, alright. Let's go."  
  
They left, Serenity detransforming and leading the way to Mamoru's apartment. Mamoru was pacing by the open patio door, apparently waiting for her to come back. She jumped in the door, Luna right behind her and Mamoru scooped her up.  
  
"Geez, Serenity where have you been? I've been worried sick!"  
  
Serenity looked at Luna and then looked at him, "I was out. I'm sorry."  
  
Luna sputtered, "He KNOWS you can TALK?!"  
  
Serenity sighed, "He's been with me since I found myself like this. When I was smaller I made quite a few mistakes and nearly got caught. Mamoru was able to help me out cause he knew."  
  
Mamoru stared at Luna and shook himself, "How many other talking cats are out there?"  
  
Luna sighed, "I don't know. But I do appreciate you keeping this a secret."  
  
Mamoru just nodded and went to the cabinet, "I had one of those headaches again and collapsed."  
  
Serenity's gaze grew very concerned as she watched him pull down her and Luna's dinner. "Are you ok?"  
  
Mamoru nodded, "Luckily I was here so I didn't pass out on the street. I had the strangest dream though."  
  
Luna and Serenity exchanged looks, "What kind of dream?" Luna asked.  
  
Mamoru gave Luna a startled look as he placed the dish of cream before them. "Had something to do with a soldier and a jewelry store. I dunno. It was just a dream."  
  
"Dreams can be prophetic," Serenity said, "Or from a past life of something left undone."  
  
Mamoru laughed, "I think it was just because of the strange way the lady was packing in customers at the store earlier today."  
  
Luna looked between Serenity and Mamoru, trying to figure out why he didn't know who he was. Mamoru went in the other room and got started on the last of his homework.  
  
Luna gave Serenity a look, "Why didn't you tell him?"  
  
Serenity sighed, "He wouldn't believe me. Besides what do I tell him?"  
  
"You're right, I'm not sure it's a good idea for him to know," Luna said, "What would we do if he turned out to be working for the enemy? We're walking on dangerous ground as it is."  
  
Serenity gave Luna a mournful look, "He wouldn't work for the enemy. The princess is important to him."  
  
Luna gave Serenity a startled look as Serenity turned and went into the other room.  
  
*One Week Later*  
  
'I hope we don't have any problems today,' Serenity thought, 'There have been three attacks already. I'm getting tired.'  
  
Luna woke from her cat nap to see Serenity staring out the window. "I think we should go investigate now," she said.  
  
Serenity nodded and walked up to the balcony door, nudging it open. They both made their way to the ground, and split up. Luna had found Serenity to be fairly dependable when investigating places but a complete failure at fighting. 'That episode at the House of Fortune was utter chaos,' Luna thought, looking for anything out of place.  
  
A large sign blaring about fitness caught Luna's attention and she noticed a gym where a few days ago an unsafe building stood. She saw Naru, Serenity's human friend walk out with two others looking exceptionally tired. 'This bears looking into,' Luna thought, heading into the building. She was about to explore the basement when she got caught and tossed out by one of the brawny trainers.  
  
Luna frowned, but resolved to bring Serenity back just in case. She seemed to have a nose for this kind of trouble.  
  
Later that night Luna told Serenity of the suspicious place and Serenity rolled her eyes. "You always get tired at a gym. You go there to work out. I'll check it out if you really think I should but I think you're fussing over nothing."  
  
Luna growled slightly and went off to sulk on the couch while Serenity turned towards Mamoru's bedroom, shaking her head.  
  
She found Mamoru asleep at his desk, bent over a book and she rolled her eyes. Carefully, so as not to alert Luna, she transformed to become human and woke him up slightly. "Come Endymion-sama, you need to sleep in the bed, not at your desk. You'll get a crick in your back."  
  
Mamoru only woke slightly and allowed her to help him to the bed. As she tucked him in, he fell asleep again and Sailor Moon chuckled slightly. She paused a moment, and bent over to kiss him, not noticing his eyes open slightly, or Luna watching from the door.  
  
Luna sighed, and shook her head, 'She shouldn't fall in love with him like that.'  
  
Sailor Moon stepped back, blushing, and then detransforming back to Serenity, hopping on the bed and curling up at his feet.  
  
Mamoru woke slightly and sat up, watching Serenity. He then picked the cat up and moved her up to his extra pillow, smiling slightly as she sighed and started to purr.  
  
The next day, Mamoru ran out the door in a hurry and Serenity sadly shook her head while Luna laughed. "Mamo-hentai?" she asked, "That really fits for the sounds he was making earlier."  
  
Serenity shook her head, "He has the strangest dreams. I feel dirty."  
  
Luna laughed, "Maybe you should start sleeping in the living room with me."  
  
Serenity grinned, "That sounds like a good idea."  
  
Luna just laughed some more and reminded Serenity of their mission today, which Serenity half heartedly agreed to. They quickly snuck out the balcony and headed towards Luna's suspicious gym.  
  
Luna jumped as they reached they reached the gym, producing a pen. "Use this and transform into a gym instructor. I'll sneak in and check the basement and stuff. Just shout 'Moon Power!"  
  
Serenity nodded, and grabbed the pen, using it to transform. She made her way into the gym quickly locating all the equipment rooms. Luna went off to explore the interior while Serenity stayed out among the people in the gym.  
  
The main instructor of the gym walked in the room Serenity was in and started giving encouragement with a slight sneer on his face. 'Jedeite,' Serenity thought. 'Looks like Luna was right. Now all I have to do is ruin his plan right?'  
  
One of the women in the gym got off her exercise bike and followed Jedeite out of the room. Serenity got off her own bike and followed discreetly. Luna nearly blindsided her as she followed the two to a stair case. "Transform," Luna hissed, "That woman is going to get the last of her energy sucked out of her."  
  
Serenity nodded and quietly transformed, heading down into the dark basement. Sailor Moon blanched as she saw the teacher in the strange device and decided it was time to speak up. "Hold it right there! It's not noble to take advantage of a girl's dream to be thin!"  
  
Jedeite snarled as he turned. "Sailor Moon," he growled. Then he sneered, "I'll let you play with these boys. I'm leaving with the energy I've collected."  
  
Sailor Moon turned and made a face, seeing the three other instructors crowding into the room. She turned back around as Jedeite disappeared and she nearly screamed her frustration.  
  
"Luna this isn't what I had in mind with this kind of stronghold," she muttered as she ran from the three men.  
  
"You've been drinking too much cream anyway," Luna panted, "We need to get those circlets off their heads."  
  
Sailor Moon snorted and stopped running, turning towards the three men. She punched the first one in the gut and kicked the second one that was closing in, positioning herself in front of the machine. As the third threw the barbell, she dodged, allowing it to hit the energy gathering machine. As the machine sparked, Sailor Moon threw her tiara and destroyed the circlets, wiping her forehead as three returned to normal and the teacher fell out of the remains of the machine.  
  
"There has got to be an easier may to deal with this," she muttered, quickly making her way out of the gym.  
  
Detransforming, Serenity turned to Luna and sighed, "Let's go home, I'm tired."  
  
Luna nodded and led the way, keeping an eye on her charge as they walked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luna asked softly.  
  
"I've wanted to wake up from this dream for so long, pretend that my parents are ok and that I've still got eleven years until now," Serenity said, "They used to search for the body of one Tsukino Usagi to reunite her with her brother, but I'm really dead to the world now. I want to be human again Luna. Sailor Moon helps a bit, but I'm tired of being a cat when I know that I'm supposed to be different."  
  
"Do you even know what it takes to be human?" Luna asked.  
  
Serenity frowned, "Not really. I pay attention to the girls around me but I can't really decide how I should act. If you'd let me use the Moon Pen to become human once in a while though I'm sure I could learn better!"  
  
Luna frowned, "Maybe after we find some of the other scouts. We can't let Mamoru know about you being Sailor Moon."  
  
Serenity pouted, "I don't like keeping this secret from him. I bet he still wouldn't believe me if I told him he's Tuxedo Mask though."  
  
Luna chuckled and looked towards the setting sun. 'I really hope things get better for her.' 


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Sailor Mercury

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it's been so long, but I'm lazy. Answer is as simple as that. Gomen ne.  
  
Posted: 2/26/04  
  
Updated: 2/27/04  
  
Kitten Serenity Chapter 2  
  
Serenity sighed as she passed a new pet shop. 'They're at it again. What a hideous way to trick people.'  
  
She then saw someone familiar enter the shop and her eyes widened. 'Wait a minute......... That was Shingo! Wasn't it? The eyes were the same.'  
  
Serenity jumped to the window, hoping that the boy she just saw was the brother she hadn't seen in eleven years. The pre-teen was eyeing the chanelas in the cage, and Serenity watched helplessly as he got hypnotized. He walked out with the girl he had walked in with, their eyes slightly vacant.  
  
"Wasn't that a nice shop Shingo?" the girl said, head turning to the boy next to her.  
  
"Yeah," Shingo said, "Thanks Mika."  
  
Serenity frowned, and smelled the scent coming off of the chanela. She sneezed, and quickly ran to transform and investigate. Transforming into a school girl, she was surprised to find documents stating she was Shingo's sister in her hands. She took a look at the address listed for his adopted parents. 'So he did get adopted,' she thought to herself, storing the address away for later.  
  
She then walked out of the alley confidently, only to run into someone. Someone with a muscular chest and rose scented cologne. 'I know that smell,' Serenity thought vaguely as she stammered out an apology.  
  
"Geez that HURT odango atama!"  
  
'I know that voice,' she thought as she opened her eyes, only to find herself looking into Mamoru's deep blue eyes.  
  
She turned bright red, a bit from anger and a bit from embarrassment. "My name is Usagi! U-S-A-G-I!"  
  
A sharp intake of breath alerted Usagi to Luna, who was riding on Mamoru's shoulder. Luna jumped down onto Usagi's lap, startling Mamoru as Luna looked into Usagi's eyes. Usagi gave an imperceptible wink to Luna and hugged the cat, squealing, "Kawaii!"  
  
Luna slid out of her charge's hug and around her shoulders as Usagi made to stand so her skirt wasn't riding so high on her thighs. She gave Mamoru a convincing glare and snorted, "How can such a jerk have such a nice kitty?"  
  
"None of you business, Odango Atama."  
  
Usagi growled as Luna jumped back on Mamoru, digging into his shoulder as she did so. "Luna!" Mamoru shouted, quickly disengaging Luna's claws from his shoulder. He put Luna on the ground as Usagi giggled.  
  
He then stalked off after seeing Luna glare at him. After he left, Luna jumped to Usagi's shoulder, and quietly giggled as well. "That was fun Luna. We need to do that again."  
  
Luna sighed, "Practicing again?"  
  
Usagi shook her head, "No. There's something odd about this shop."  
  
"Mamoru's looking for you, you know."  
  
Usagi sighed, "We need to get this done first. That, and............"  
  
Usagi pulled out the papers her transformation to a human had left her with. Luna looked at them, wide-eyed.  
  
"I want to be his sister again," Usagi whispered softly, "But first, I need to make sure everything is ok."  
  
Usagi walked into the pet shop, leaving Luna outside to watch from the window. Usagi paused, examining each of the chanela, careful not to look into their eyes. The perfumes tickled Usagi's nose, until one of the chanela caught her eye. It entrapped her senses as she reached for it.  
  
Usagi sneezed, and drew her hand back like she was about to touch a live wire. She ran out of the store, and the store keeper smirked, thinking the girl had taken a chanela, having been paying attention to another customer.  
  
Usagi grabbed Luna on the way out and quickly ran to the address she knew Shingo was living at, pulling out the papers on the way. She reached the address and double checked her uniform before going up and ringing the doorbell.  
  
After a few moments, a dark-haired woman answered the door, looking a little confused. Usagi gulped and brought the papers closer to her. "Does Shingo live here?"  
  
The woman nodded, still looking confused and Usagi's muscles began to relax. "You adopted him eleven years ago?"  
  
The woman nodded again, her eyes becoming worried. Usagi gave the woman a bright smile as she handed the woman the papers. "I'm Usagi, his sister. I survived the car accident and came across these recently and I was hoping that I could be a part of his life, even only a little bit."  
  
Luna gave her charge a strange look, but then realized Usagi was trying to get the chanela away from Shingo.  
  
The woman's eyes widened, and with tears in her eyes, hugged Usagi, tightly. "Welcome to our household, Usagi. I'm Ilene Moon."  
  
Usagi blushed a bit, and Ilene called Shingo down. Shingo answered with a rather rude reply, which had his adoptive mother shocked. She turned to Usagi with a sad expression, "I'm sorry Usagi. Maybe you had better come back later. Will you give me your address? I will give you a call when a good time to visit is."  
  
Usagi bit her lip and looked at Luna. An idea suddenly sprung in her head. "I'm not sure I'll be in my apartment long. With school and all I don't have enough money without spending Shingo's inheritance."  
  
Ilene looked personally affronted, "You weren't adopted?"  
  
Usagi shook her head, fake tears in her eyes as Luna marveled at her charges acting abilities. 'It's got to be the pen,' Luna thought.  
  
A call of 'tadaima' interrupted them and Ilene turned to greet her husband. "Chris dear, this is Usagi. She's Shingo's only blood relative. She wasn't adopted but she wants to be apart of Shingo's life."  
  
Chris looked slightly startled, and pushed his glasses up, studying the fourteen year old girl in front of him.  
  
Usagi, for her part, was having a hard time, as the pen was really draining on her reserves. 'I should have come here first,' Usagi thought hazily as Ilene explained things to her husband and showed him the papers. Chris nodded to his wife's inquiry and turned with a smile to Usagi. "How long until you're apartment lease is up?"  
  
Usagi stood a little straighter, and held her chin up, "Another four months, but I'm not sure I can pay that long."  
  
Luna then realized what Usagi was going to do. 'Does she really think she can get strong enough within four months and become human?'  
  
Chris frowned, "A cancellation costs quite a bit, and we need to add on to our house."  
  
Usagi gave him a questioning look and Chris smiled, "We're going to adopt you now and get you a room built. The add-on shouldn't take too terribly long so by the time your lease is up we'll have space for you to move in. I'm surprised they let a fourteen year old girl out of the orphanage."  
  
Usagi shifted uncomfortably, and Luna realized the transformation wasn't going to hold much longer. She yowled and ran for the door. Usagi, startled, ran after her. At the door, she gave the two a bright smile and promised she would be back. She then chased after Luna and collapsed in a bush. She didn't even feel her detransformation.  
  
Serenity awoke to Luna washing her face in a motherly cat fashion. "It's near dark Serenity," Luna said when she was finally awake, "You're brother passed by here just a little while ago with that chanela. It looked as though he was being drawn to that store again."  
  
Serenity got up quickly and dizziness hit her, hard. Luna frowned, wishing they could find another of the scouts to help the girl turned cat out. As soon as Serenity was steady, she ran towards the pet shop, Luna not far behind. They soon reached the pet shop and Serenity became Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon frowned as she saw the monster stealing the energy of people of all ages. She then saw Shingo among the masses. 'No!' she thought, rushing inside. "Hold it right there! You have no right to take advantage of people's want and need for a pet. Part of the joy is that they require work to maintain! On behalf of the moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
The store manager transformed into a lizard like creature, effectively scaring the once determined girl.  
  
Freaking a bit, Sailor Moon took a step back, and then began to run after the monster ordered the people to kill her. Knocking over a bunch of boxes, Sailor Moon managed to delay her pursuers. After a short while, as Sailor Moon tried to think, they cornered her. Sailor Moon wanted to cry as she saw her little brother's face among the crowd. An idea suddenly came to mind as she tried to find a way to get to the monster.  
  
Taking her tiara, Sailor Moon threw it, screaming, "Moon Tiara Stardust!"  
  
The tiara swirled over the children, sprinkling something akin to fairy dust on them. They fell asleep and Sailor Moon leapt over them towards the youma, screwing up her courage. The monster lunged, right claw extended. Sailor Moon dodged, leaping over it and kicking it forward by pushing off its back. The monster finally caught its balance and turned to find Sailor Moon's tiara headed straight toward it. It didn't have time to defend itself as the tiara  
  
Sailor Moon quickly checked on the people lying there, and gave a look of longing towards Shingo. She then turned and ran as they began to wake up. Shingo saw her and gave chase. "Sailor V! Sailor V! Can I have your autograph?"  
  
Sailor Moon smiled a bit as she turned to face her brother. "I'm not Sailor V. I'm Sailor Moon."  
  
Shingo grinned and shook his head, "It doesn't matter because you're cute too. Can I have your autograph?"  
  
Sailor Moon took the proffered pen and paper, trying to remember how to write, as Luna had taught her while Mamoru was away. "Do me a favor Shingo?" she said as she drew a crescent moon and signed the small pad.  
  
Shingo's eyes widened as he saw the signature, "Anything."  
  
Sailor Moon gave him a brilliant smile as she laughed, "When you meet your sister, please be nice to her?"  
  
Shingo looked startled, "Sis-?"  
  
Sailor Moon smiled and leapt to the safety of a roof top, the moon behind her concealing her features as others walked out of the vacant building.  
  
People pointed as Sailor Moon saluted and leapt away. Mika ran up to Shingo who was clutching the autograph and still in shock.  
  
"Shingo? Shingo what happened?"  
  
"She saved us, and gave me her autograph," Shingo said, "She told me to be nice to my sister. Do I have one?"  
  
Mika was more interested in the autograph she saw in Shingo's hand.  
  
Mamoru walked home, his mind awash with worry. 'Where did Serenity go? She usually comes back before lunch when I'm home. She didn't even come back before I left for work.'  
  
Walking into his apartment building, Mamoru sighed, knowing that worry over his cat was no excuse for his poor performance at work. 'Even though Serenity's not really a cat, but they wouldn't understand that.'  
  
Mamoru opened his apartment door and he was quick to find Luna, sleeping on the couch. He frowned with worry, and quickly checked his bedroom. Serenity was lying on his pillow, looking extremely worn out. Mamoru frowned, and walked over to his bed. "She's had a trying day," Luna said from the doorway.  
  
Mamoru looked over to where Luna was standing, "What happened? Where did she go?"  
  
Luna sighed as she began to recite the story she had carefully prepared in her head. "She was headed home when a rabid dog attacked. She managed to get away without injury when she stumbled into some sort of pet shop. In that pet shop was one of those youma that have been attacking recently. Don't wake her please. She needs to recover the energy she lost."  
  
Mamoru looked upset, more than upset in Luna's eyes. Luna wondered if she embellished the story too much. Mamoru took a deep breath and visibly calmed down. "Why does she have to be Sailor Moon? I'd rather her just be a normal human girl when she is human."  
  
Luna looked startled and Mamoru gave a bitter smile, "I saw her detransform the night she kissed me. It's bad enough she can't be how she's meant to be, but to only be human to fight evil? That's cruel."  
  
Luna frowned, and sighed, "Fate is cruel to those with big hearts. I hate having to do this to her. She's responsible about it, which surprises me. She's more responsible than I thought she would be. Given her personality, she would have made a fabulous human. She has such a big heart."  
  
Mamoru ran a hand over Serenity's fur, and gave a bitter sigh. "As much as I want her to become human again, and be happy, I don't want her to change. I'm not sure how I could handle life without her. She's always been there."  
  
Luna didn't answer as she watched Mamoru move his pillow slightly and then head towards the shower. Luna gave Usagi a few cleaning licks before returning to the living room where she usually slept. Moments later, she heard the shower shut off and climb into bed next to Serenity.  
  
*Three Days Later*  
  
Serenity and Luna entered the auditorium, Serenity still grumbling about how Mamoru was a pervert. Luna was glad he didn't mention to Serenity that he knew her identity as Sailor Moon, but at the same time was wondering why he did it. Serenity looked up to see all manner of people performing, though there was no one in the audience. A blue head turned all the way around without moving it's body, and Serenity freaked. Luna ran after her charge.  
  
"Serenity!" Luna yelled, glad there was no one else in the building, "Come on! You weren't this freaked out by the bat youma the other day."  
  
"That was then! This is now! That was way too freaky!"  
  
Luna sighed, and played her trump card, "What about Naru?"  
  
Serenity stopped and automatically shouted out her transformation. Sailor Moon ran back in the other direction and made a grand entrance on stage. Sailor Moon frowned as more blue goo was spit at her. Dodging, she leapt into the auditorium seats, trying to get a better shot. 'This wasn't smart,' Sailor Moon thought, 'I can't see the enemy.'  
  
She stood a bit to get a better view, and was attacked from behind, the monster entrapping her tiara arm first.  
  
Sailor Moon shrieked and fought entrapment in the blue gel. She was soon covered from head to foot in the stuff, making it near impossible for her to breath. A rose broke through Sailor Moon's encasement, freeing her. Sailor Moon was startled when Tuxedo Mask drew the youma away a bit, allowing Sailor Moon a shot at the youma's back. 'Better take advantage of its distraction,' Sailor Moon thought, quickly throwing her tiara.  
  
Serenity and Luna left the building in higher spirits. "Very good Serenity, we'll have human lessons tomorrow."  
  
Serenity giggled, "I'm supposed to meet them for a picnic tomorrow anyways. I'm so glad there's no school tomorrow."  
  
Luna sighed, "It's not like you go to school."  
  
Serenity gave a convincing imitation of a pout, "But then Shingo wouldn't be able to come and I'd have to say why I wasn't in school. Which reminds me, I need to learn as much as I can so I'll be up to the grade I'm supposed to be in."  
  
"Mamoru said he would teach you, but he has work tomorrow."  
  
Serenity gave a soft snort as they got inside the apartment.  
  
The next morning, Mamoru ran out the door with a cry of "Mamo-hentai!" ringing in his ears. Luna fell off the couch laughing and Serenity gave the door a dirty look before helping Luna get control of her laughter.  
  
"I feel like I'm never gonna be clean again," Serenity muttered as she pulled out the miniaturized Luna pen.  
  
"So take a bath when you become human. Your powers have grown so this is a good time to test how long you can hold that transformation with the Luna pen. It should last longer since you had a good rest and a decent breakfast."  
  
Serenity stuck her tongue out at Luna before transforming into Usagi. She then did just that. After her bath, Usagi giggled, glad Mamoru had taught her to read a while ago. Luna listened to her charge's happy singing and sighed, 'This will be a good time to check up on that Mizuno girl mission control told me about.'  
  
Soon, Usagi was on her way with a bright smile and a pretty dress, ready to meet the people she hoped to call family. Luna followed her out and then they parted ways, Luna to investigate, and Usagi to have fun and test her powers.  
  
'That cat works too hard,' Usagi thought as she mentally prepared herself to meet with her brother for the first time.  
  
Luna sighed as she watched Usagi go. She hoped things would go alright.  
  
Usagi made it to the designated meeting spot early, and sat down on a bench waiting. She sat there thinking about everything that had happened, and wondered how she would manage without Mamoru once she saw this through. 'Come to think of it, I do need to tell him about all of this, despite what Luna says.'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a face popping up in her vision. Shingo's face. Her retreat was stopped by the back of the bench. Shingo grinned at her, "Are you Usagi?"  
  
Usagi got over her fright and began to giggled, nodding. Shingo pounced, giving her a big hug. Usagi hugged him back, glad to see him once more. Ilene and Chris finally caught up, panting. Shingo and Usagi shared a grin as they waited for the two to catch their breath.  
  
Shingo was quick to speak up as they waited. "They've started building the add-on already. It should be done soon."  
  
Usagi giggled, and gave a short nod of her head. Ilene was the first to catch her breath, and gave Usagi a kind smile. "Shall we go?"  
  
Usagi nodded, and they were off.  
  
********************  
  
Luna was having a hard time locating the girl she was supposed to be inspecting. She sighed, 'Things would be so much easier if they just gave me directions that weren't so vague.'  
  
She sat down in front of the prep school, yawning. Suddenly the bell rang, startling Luna. Jumping on the fence, she decided to check the students that were there for extra study sessions. 'There she is!'  
  
Luna followed the girl for a while, trying to get a feel for the girl's power. 'I can't read her from this far away. I'll need to get closer,' Luna thought, preparing her self to jump.  
  
"Hey, look at that cat!" Shingo said, pointing to the cat on the railing.  
  
Usagi looked up to see Luna preparing to pounce. "What's Luna doing?" she wondered aloud. Getting up, she made it to the gate to see Luna pounce on a girl with blue hair. The girl looked slightly surprised by the cat's sudden appearance, but cheered up immensely after Luna began to purr.  
  
Usagi giggled, "Luna what are you doing?"  
  
Ami looked up to see a blonde girl with an odd style giggling at the cat that had landed on her. The cat looked from Ami to the other girl and quickly ran to the girl with the odd style.  
  
Usagi caught Luna and walked up to Ami, "I hope she didn't bother you."  
  
"Oh is that your cat? She's very sweet. She's no bother," Ami said, startled.  
  
Usagi giggled, "My name's Usagi."  
  
"I'm Ami it's nice to meet you."  
  
Usagi nodded, "Do you go to that prep school?"  
  
Ami blushed, "How could you-?"  
  
"You're wearing your school uniform on a holiday."  
  
Ami gave a short laugh, "I'm very dedicated. I want to be a doctor like my mother."  
  
"Sugoi," Usagi breathed.  
  
Just then, Ilene called to Usagi, and Usagi turned, Luna watching her carefully for fatigue. Usagi waved to Ami, "I've gotta go. I'll see you around! Maybe we can go to the mall sometime."  
  
Ami blushed as Usagi turned around and ran to Ilene. She then smiled to herself, happy at the prospect of a new friend.  
  
Later that evening, Usagi began to walk home, Luna on her shoulder. "She could be an enemy, Usagi," Luna said, "Or she could be a scout."  
  
Usagi yawned, trying to keep from stretching, "I'm betting scout. I think you should get down, I'm running out of energy."  
  
Luna, seemingly ignoring the last part of Usagi's statement, bristled, "Look! We can't ignore the Negawarrior option. There is always that option."  
  
Usagi yawned once more, and then collapsed, her transformation losing shape. Luna leapt clear, and stepped out onto the sidewalk, sighing. 'Guess I can't get that angry at her. She told me she was low on energy.'  
  
Mamoru then just walked by, nose in a book. "Mamoru!" Luna hissed, drawing his attention.  
  
Mamoru looked down, and was startled to see Serenity stretched out in the sun, just barely in sight, with Luna standing on the sidewalk in front of her. Luna gave him a baleful look, "She doesn't want to wake up and go home."  
  
Mamoru laughed, and picked up the sleeping cat, "She looks better though, I'm glad."  
  
Luna just nodded, and leapt to his shoulder, ready to be carried home herself. Hunting the negaverse was hard work, even if she wasn't the only one doing it most of the time.  
  
**********************  
  
The next morning, as Mamoru ran out with 'HENTAI' rolling around in his head again, Luna explained everything once more to Serenity. She listened, and agreed to check things out with Luna.  
  
They arrived at Juuban middle to find Ami eating alone, and reading a text book. Serenity sweatdropped, "How can she do that?"  
  
"Well Serenity, are you going to be this dedicated to your studies when you're human?"  
  
Serenity frowned and took a swipe at Luna, who dodged, laughing. Serenity sighed and jumped down to get a better look at the girl she met yesterday. 'Now that I think on it,' Serenity thought as she looked at the girl's face, 'She looks like Sailor Mercury.'  
  
Purring, Serenity rubbed up against the girl, startling Ami out of her reverie. "Oh! Another pretty kitty."  
  
Serenity purred harder, eliciting a giggle from the girl. Luna sighed as she jumped down to join her charge and friend.  
  
Ami giggled as she saw Luna jump down to her, both cats distracting her from her getting ahead. "My, why aren't you at home? I'm sure Usagi's worried about you two."  
  
Serenity gave a soft snort, and suddenly the bell rang. Ami quickly gathered her things. "I have to go now. Maybe we'll see each other again."  
  
Serenity gave Luna a look as Ami ran into the building. "Did you get a better reading that time?"  
  
Luna nodded, "I'm sure she doesn't have negaverse energy but something around her did. We need to keep an eye on her."  
  
Serenity nodded, and they both sat outside, awaiting the blue haired genius.  
  
It was some time later that they saw Ami head into her prep school, and Serenity yawned. She then noticed something on the ground. "Hey Luna, look at this. Ami dropped her disk."  
  
Luna frowned, "We should look at that. There's something odd about it."  
  
"Serenity? Luna? What are you two doing here?"  
  
Serenity turned to see Mamoru standing behind them. "Mamo-chan!"  
  
Mamoru picked up Serenity and the disk and Luna jumped to his shoulder. "Mind if we borrow your computer Mamoru-kun?"  
  
Mamoru frowned, "You can use a computer?"  
  
Luna snorted, "I happen to be a very advanced sentient being."  
  
Serenity laughed, "Yup, that's why you still look so funny Mamo-chan!"  
  
Mamoru growled at the playful slight, "So why do you want to be human again if it's so great being an advanced cat?"  
  
Serenity blushed and gave him an indignant look, "I have my reasons."  
  
Mamoru burst out laughing at the look on the small cat's face. "Alright, alright, you can use the computer."  
  
Serenity gave a small cheer, and they were off to Mamoru's apartment. Moments after they arrived, Mamoru went off to work after getting the two cats onto his computer. "Wish I could stay around and watch you work the thing," he said as he left, "Don't mess anything up."  
  
Luna had just snorted at him as Serenity called out a goodbye. They then continued their perusal of the disc. "It looks like an ordinary study disc," Luna said, frowning.  
  
Serenity then walked on the keyboard, much to Luna's dismay, and the subliminal message permeated the room for the two to hear.  
  
Serenity froze, "Oh no! We gotta stop them!"  
  
Serenity was quick to transform and head to the balcony, knowing she wouldn't be able to use the front door. Luna quickly leapt to Sailor Moon's shoulder as she leapt out the balcony door and to the roof of the building next door. Saying a prayer as she held on for dear life, Luna tried to talk to her charge.  
  
"We can't just run in there like that Sailor Moon. It would be better to use a disguise."  
  
Sailor Moon groaned, "But that takes up a lot of energy, this doesn't."  
  
Luna dug her claws into Sailor Moon's shoulder, making her wince just as she touched down in the alley next to the school. She quickly pulled out the moon pen and transformed into a nurse. "Time to make a house call," Usagi said, quickly making her way into the building. Luna sweatdropped, not far behind Usagi as the girl rushed up to one of the classrooms.  
  
Usagi slammed open the door, barely startling the people at the computers. "They're all zombies," she breathed.  
  
"All of you get out of here now! It's dangerous!"  
  
The zombies just stared and Ami stood, "What are you doing? This is a place of learning?"  
  
Usagi, forgetting she was in her nurse's guise shook her head, "No Ami! The only reason you aren't like them is because you dropped your disk! Get out of here before they capture you!"  
  
"Too late!" said the teacher, clasping Ami and transforming, "This girl's genius will go to the negaverse!"  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it! Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi shouted, becoming Sailor Moon again.  
  
The youma didn't waste time, asking Sailor Moon questions that she didn't know because of her issue and tossing razor sharp exam papers at her. Sailor Moon was soon backed into a corner. The monster called upon her zombied students, and tried to force Ami to give up her energy. Ami's symbol flashed, and Luna reacted.  
  
"Why isn't it taking your energy? You haven't been using the crystal disk have you?"  
  
"I can study fine on my own! I'll never give in to this!" Ami shouted.  
  
The youma threw Ami to the floor, forming an ax from one of her arms, "Then you'll die!"  
  
Luna chose that moment to toss Ami her pen, "Ami! Yell out 'Mercury Power, Make Up!' You must help Sailor Moon!"  
  
Not questioning, Ami grabbed the pen, shouting out the words to her transformation. It was relatively quick, and she quickly threw out a Shabon Spray, covering the room in mist.  
  
The students dropped, and Sailor Moon wiped her brow. "That was close," she murmured, peering through the fog.  
  
The youma appeared behind her and Sailor Moon reacted on cat like instinct, lashing out with her tiara. The youma disintegrated, and the fog disappeared.  
  
Sailor Moon turned with a smile to Sailor Mercury. "Glad to have you on the team!"  
  
Sailor Mercury studied the other girl for a moment, "Usagi?"  
  
Sailor Moon held a finger to her lips, and motioned for Mercury to follow her to the roof. On the roof, Sailor Moon and Mercury let go of their transformation, Mercury becoming Ami and Moon becoming Serenity once more.  
  
Ami gasped, "Usagi?"  
  
The small gold and white cat turned with a smile, "Hi! When in cat form, I'm Serenity. When in Sailor form, I'm Sailor Moon. When in human form, I'm Usagi. When I was little, an accident led to me being like this. Now I'm trying to return to being human."  
  
Ami knelt down next to the small cat, "This isn't possible."  
  
Luna sighed, "Anything is possible Ami-chan. You are Sailor Mercury, destined to protect the princess, and fight the negaverse along with the team of Sailor Scouts. Serenity-chan just has a harder time of getting things the rest of you take for granted."  
  
Serenity gave Ami a slight pouty look, "When I become human again, and I have a feeling it's going to be soon, I'll need your help to get up to a normal school girl knowledge level. You saw how poorly I did in there."  
  
Ami smiled, "Of course I'll help."  
  
Serenity purred, and Ami picked both cats up, "So you can be human?"  
  
Serenity frowned, "For a while, yes. It's draining on my energy though. Sailor Moon is easier to deal with but I should be able to just stay human."  
  
Ami sighed, "Don't worry."  
  
Serenity giggled, "I'm so glad we're friends!"  
  
Ami blushed as she let the two cats go outside the building. She looked forward to having a real friend.  
  
*******************************  
  
*Omake* *OMAKE* *OMAKE* *OMAKE* *Omake*  
  
"Geez that HURT odango atama!"  
  
'I know that voice,' she thought as she opened her eyes, only to find herself looking into Mamoru's deep blue eyes.  
  
Usagi lost herself in those eyes, and Mamoru found he couldn't look away either. He then felt an urge he rarely felt, and saw a connection in the looks of the girl in front of him.  
  
"Want to go back to my place?" he said huskily, giving Usagi a rakish grin.  
  
Usagi blushed, and took his offered arm. "That sounds like a grrrrrreat idea," she purred.  
  
Luna jumped down from her perch on Mamoru's shoulder, hoping Usagi wasn't about to do something she shouldn't.  
  
*******************************  
  
Author's Notes: Ladies and Gentlemen! This last piece is an OMAKE! It's kind of like a blooper but not. It's basically an alternate way to write the story. You get it a lot in the Fushigi Yuugi manga. They're meant to be funny, or sweet, or daring. I've read more risqué ones than you can imagine. It's not a part of the story, or a preview of the next chapter. It's just a kind of; 'What do I do if people liked the story this way more?' Quite personally I think it's a shame that more people don't include more omake's in their stories. They can be great fun. If people still don't understand this, I'll not include them anymore. 


End file.
